In telecommunications infrastructure installations, equipment for switching, cross-connecting and inter-connecting a variety of devices is used. Much of these devices are installed in telecommunications equipment racks to permit organized, high-density installations to be achieved in limited space available for equipment. Due to the increasing demand for telecommunications system capacity, it is desirable to increase the density of connections within a given space that can be achieved. One approach to increasing the density of connections within an installation is to utilize space within the footprint of the rack which previously was not used. At the same time, it is desirable to ensure that cables leading to and from the equipment mounting within the installation are adequately managed and that sufficient cable management structures are provided.
Within a single telecommunications equipment installation, it may be desirable to provide connection modules and cable management structures for traditional copper, high speed copper and optical fiber.